


barista - bughead

by defflorescence



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defflorescence/pseuds/defflorescence
Summary: In which Betty meets Jughead at the café he works in.





	barista - bughead

She loved Christmas. Every single thing about it. The music, the food, the decorations, the presents and most importantly, the coffee. She loved coffee, every single flavor of it. She could have it in any season. But the Christmas edition ones were her favorite.

Just like most girls, she would go to Starbucks for her daily dose of coffee. But this Christmas, she wanted to switch things up a bit.

She looked at the Starbucks store as she drove past it on her way to a store called 'Efflorescence', being guided by her beloved GPS.

She pulled up outside the store, which was surrounded by the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. The door jingled as she entered, and the customers turned their heads towards her. She straightened her brown button-down skirt as she walked up to the counter. The dark-haired barista looked at her.

"Hello, how may I take your order?" he asked her, a sweet smile appearing on his face.

"Do you guys have a Christmas collection?" she asked.

"Yes we do, actually. There's a separate menu for that," he said, handing it to her.

She smiled as she took the menu from him and went through it.

"I'd like a cappuccino with a dash of peppermint, please."

"Right. And your name, ma'am?"

"Betty. Betty Cooper."

"You can have a seat as we prepare your order."

She turned around to spot an empty seat. She found one, right by the window. But the view of the scenery out of the window wasn't what she was admiring. It was the barista she was admiring. 

His bright blue eyes, which lit up when he smiled. His black hair, falling in curls on his face. His face structure and his sharp jawline. He spotted her staring and their eyes locked for a few seconds. She smiled.

The barista walked up to her table and put her coffee on top. She smiled at him as he walked away. She sipped her coffee, her heart melting by the warmth and amazingness of it. She was done quickly, much to her surprise and she had already asked for the bill.

As it lay on her table, she lay down four one dollar bills along with a tip. She left the store as the barista sighed. He reached for the bill and found a post-it note between the dollar bills.

"202-555-0105 -- Betty Cooper," it read.

He smiled to himself.

Betty picked up her phone to look at the text she had just received. 

"Hey there, Betty. A.k.a post-it note girl. Jughead Jones here."

She smiled to herself.


End file.
